With the help of filter devices, it is possible to filter a fluid, for example a liquid or a gas. In the context of the filtering, the corresponding fluid is freed for example from dirt particles and/or unwanted components are separated from the fluid. Generic filter devices hereby have two-part housings, in which a corresponding filter insert for filtering the fluid is arranged and through which the fluid to be filtered flows. To seal an unfiltered side of the filter device, on which the fluid to be filtered flows into the filter device, from a clean side, into which the filtered fluid flows, such filter inserts on principle have a seal, which extends on the edge side of the filter insert in a circumferential direction. The seal thereby interacts with corresponding structures of the housing. The seal is hereby pressed, i.e. compacted or compressed, respectively, under elastic deformation, to attain said sealing.
DE 11 2012 000 443 T5 shows such a filter device. The filter device has a housing comprising a lower shell, a cover shell, and a filter insert, which is arranged in the housing. The filter insert has a frame element, in which a filter material is accommodated, and which has an end-side flange, which holds a seal. The seal abuts on circumferential edges of the lower shell and of the cover shell.
WO 20137104792 A1 shows a filter device comprising a two-part housing, in which a filter insert is arranged. The filter insert has a rectangular basic shape comprising corners, which are rounded to the outside, as well as a circumferential seal, which follows the course of the filter insert and abuts on both housing parts.
A filter device is known from WO 2013/139992 A1, which has a two-part housing, in which a filter insert is arranged. The filter insert has a circumferential seal, which abuts on the edges of the housing parts.
Such filter devices are used in a variety of applications, for example in motor vehicles, and for filtering a plurality of different fluids. Depending on the type of use and the nature of the fluid to be filtered, it is thereby required to adapt the filter insert accordingly. Through this, a broad spectrum of filter inserts exists, which are in each case adapted to corresponding demands. The presence of filter inserts, which are adapted to different demands, harbors the risk that an unsuitable filter insert is inserted into a corresponding filter housing. The use of such an unsuitable filter insert can hereby lead to an insufficient filter impact, an incorrect, i.e. in particular unwanted filter effect, as well as to damages to the filter device and/or the corresponding use.